Noche de pelicula
by scullyss1978
Summary: Los personajes de Ncis, no son mios... me apetecia escribir una historia corta de ncis,me ha salido estas letras espero que os guste, se lo dedico a todo el mundo que le guste leer este tipo de pequeñas historias...espero vuestros comentarios


El día había sido del todo aburrido acaban de resolver un caso de soldado que había sido asesinado por un compañero debido a una deuda de juego por una apuesta absurda sobre quien bebería más tequila, los soldados estaban borrachos se pelearon como resultado un muerto y otro encarcelado. Así que todavía era pronto para ir a cenar algo y tomar una copa.

-chicos mcguee invita a una cerveza.

-esta vez no tengo una cita.

-una cita con una chica virtual

-no esta vez es una chica bellísima que me esta esperando en un restaurante para cenar y lo que se tercie.

-bueno pues quedamos Gibbs,ducky y ziva.

-no contéis con nosotros tenemos entradas para el baloncesto y ya llegamos tarde.

-entonces solo quedamos tu y yo (mencionó Ziva)

-te dejo elegir que quieres hacer.

-que te parece si alquilamos una película, vamos a mi casa y pedimos algo de cenar.

-es una cita.

- no seas tan presuntuoso, digamos que soy una buena samaritana, te veo necesitado de hablar con alguien pero no tengo ganas de ir a ningún sitio.

-entonces buena samaritana que peli quieres ver.

-no se tu eres el experto en cine que me recomiendas.

-no se vamos con un clásico, la fierecilla domada con Cary Grant y Katherine Hepburn.

-me gusta.

Se fueron directamente al videoclub para alquilar la película de paso cogieron la cena, unos buenos bocadillos con todo.

-Por fin en casa, ponte cómodo pero no te quites los zapatos que te huelen los pies, (dijo desde el umbral de la habitación).

-que graciosa, sabes que no he estado aquí desde aquel día.

-si pero no hablemos de este tema, sabes donde esta todo así que tu mismo. Yo me voy a cambiar.

Se cerró la puerta, Tony se imaginó por un momento lo que pasaría si se abriese la puerta, desde el otro lado Ziva estaba intentando imaginar que pasaría si Dinozzo la pudiera ver.

-ya estoy has puesto el dvd.

-si ya esta todo preparado, los bocadillos en su plato, también he hecho palomitas y nachos además de preparar las bebidas…

-menudo festival de calorías.

-si lo justo para pasar una noche en agradable compañía de una asesina.

-la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy pensando en un par de formas efectivas de liquidarte.

- en serio porque no pruebas.

De repente Ziva, hace un extraño con tal mala suerte que acaban los dos encima del sofá.

-estas desentrenada.

-un poco pero te podías quitar de encima tus rodilla esta presionando mi estomago.

-si disculpa.

-últimamente pareces que has engordado, Tony que pasa ya no vamos al gimnasio a ligar.

-la verdad es que hace tiempo que no voy últimamente estoy bastante ocupado.

-entonces eso de ligar donde lo haces.

-creo que hace tiempo que no hago eso, cuando me enamoro soy hombre de una sola mujer.

De repente Ziva se aparta de Tony, coge el mando de la tele y le da al botón de inicio pero de repente., la mano de Dinozzo coge el mando e intenta arrebatarle el mando.

-¿que haces?

-intento que no te cargues la tele que estas dando al mando del aire acondicionado.

-lo siento estoy tonta, es tu mala influencia por cierto quien es la afortunada por la cual suspiras la de la cafetería, supermercado o la que vistes pasar ayer por la calle mientras comíamos.

-para que lo sepas es una persona que conozco desde hace tiempo.

-entonces es la de la tintorería.

-casi aciertas, la verdad es que por ella he hecho autenticas locuras.

-¿como cuales?

-por ejemplo ir hasta África y enfrentarme con unos terroristas o aguantar su sentido del humor pero ya no sabría vivir sin ella.

Con una sonrisa, se fue acercando más a Dinozzo.

-y tu crees que ella siente lo mismo por ti.

-no tengo ni idea, es una mujer bastante rara, nunca se sabe lo que piensa, eso le da un aire de misterio que me vuelve loco.

-no creo que sea para tanto.

-si lo es muchas veces desaparece y no se donde puede estar, lo que me pone celoso, porque pienso que pueda estar con otra hombre.

-bueno a lo mejor tiene cosas que hacer.

-si pero que me diga donde va así no me preocupo.

-bueno la verdad es que ella sabe donde estas en todo momento.

-me ha instalado un GPS o algo así.

-no solo es intuición femenina y que no puedes estar callado en ningún momento.

-sabes lo que hago cuando no me ve, me gusta mirarla, me gusta ese pelo negro sobre todo cuando lo lleva sin ninguna coleta, sabes cuantas veces he querido llamarla para que fuéramos a tomar algo.

-porque lo has hecho, por miedo al rechazo.

-seguramente esa persona no te hubiera rechazado hace bastante tiempo que desea oír de tus labios que estas enamorado de ello.

-la relación será difícil, trabajamos juntos además de toda la historia que hay detrás.

-por una vez quisiera olvidarme del pasado, trabajo y ser feliz

Tony se acercó a Ziva para darle un beso lleno de pasión a lo que ella respondió entregándose como la mujer apasionada, cuando consiguieron separarse.

-ahora que.

-no lo se pero tu y yo esta noches nos vamos a olvidar de asesinos, sangre, pruebas forenses y nos vamos a concentrar en ti y en mi solamente los dos.

-mañana Gibbs dirá..


End file.
